creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Walk On The Grass
This is currently a work in progress, and is still incomplete for now They say that, in the middle of a quiet town, there is one house that no one ever returns from. Not even the visitors. This house is rumored to be home to a sadistic and bloodthirsty gardener. This house had a dark secret that no one ever lived to tell the tale about. This gardener is rumored to lure people in with a kind and friendly face and offer to stay for a night and rest, and then brutally kill them and use their blood for fertilizer. Despite these rumors, so many people still go to the house and never come out, a likely factor of truth to the rumors. All these rumors are said to stem from a gardener's fury at being robbed at a competition by someone who cheated using illegal substances to win the competition. Full of anger, the gardener apparently murdered the cheater in his own home and took his supplies to his house. Using the blood of the cheater as a fertilizer seemed to be one of the best ideas this gardener had. Mixing the blood of victims with some fertilizer substances and some of the illegal stuff the cheater used helped to grow delicious plants that were sold for a lot. When asked about his secret to the delicious plants, the gardener would simply reply "If I told you, I'd have to kill you". This was seen as a joke by others but the gardener was deadly serious. He would kill people who threatened his secret. Those who did not pay attention to the signs he had placed on his house warning people not to walk on the grass would pay the ultimate price. One busy day, the gardener was whistling happily as he harvested his crops. This week had been a very bountiful week for his crops, they had grown so much and so much was available for harvest. He collected them all up and sent them off to be sold. Once that was done, he noticed a teen watching him. He gave them a friendly wave and headed inside. The teen, a tall man with brown hair and a cocky attitude, smirked and walked up to the house. "Hey old man. I'm on your lawn, what are you gonna do about it?", he said as he laughed and stomped on the grass. The gardener walked outside and beckoned him in "Come in, I want to give you something that I think you'd like", he said and the teen followed him in. As soon as the teen stepped foot inside, the door swung closed and locked. The teen was a little nervous but then he heard the gardener again. "Ah, here we go. Come downstairs. I want to give you something that you may need for the future", the gardener's kind voice said. The teen headed downstairs to see a large basement of tools and gardening supplies. Before he could say a word, he was hit from behind. He woke up several hours later to find himself suspended on a large hook by his feet. He noticed the gardener approaching with several sharp objects. The gardener's face turned from happy and friendly to evil and malicious. "Did you not get taught to read at nursery, little boy?", he asked kindly before his tone changed. "Do NOT walk on the grass!", he shouted before he dug a knife deep into the teen's guts causing him to howl in pain. The gardener laughed maliciously. "Oh keep screaming, no one will hear you", he replied. He switched to more evil methods, such as ripping off the skin of the fingers, dislocating the teen's arms and even cutting out his eyes. The teen was in so much pain he couldn't even talk properly. The gardener soon moved the hook to just above a meat grinding machine. He happily cut down the teen and tied him to the grinder's conveyor belt before starting up the machine, laughing sadistically as the teen was shredded into nothing but blood and gore. He turned off the machine and collected the new fertilizer ingredient before depositing it into his fertilizer making machine, along with the usual things a typical gardener would need for making a fertilizer. When it was finished, he happily headed outside and after he had placed down specific seeds for what he wanted to grow, mainly tomatoes and corn, began spreading the fertilizer around his lawn to bring up some more plants which would yield much better results than anyone else. A search party came for the teen a few days later, but they all met the same fate as he did. The gardener continued killing unfortunate victims for countless days until he was found out and executed. Everyone thought that with him dead, the murders would end. But no one knew he had family. His children and their children, who he had spent years teaching his ways, found out about his death and exacted their revenge, murdering everyone who had conspired to execute the man. The town was eventually reduced to nothing but abandoned buildings, stained with the blood of whoever lived in them. Each of the family members spread to different parts of the world, carrying on the old gardener's legacy and his ways of making good fertilizer for the crops. The teachings the old gardener gave his children and their children live on, as do the methods they use. Many victims meet their unfortunate fate all over the world to these malevolent people, hearing one simple phrase, the last one they will ever hear... "Do not walk on the grass" Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Work In Progress Category:Narrative